elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Raven Rock, Vol. III
}} Series *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. I'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. II'' *''History of Raven Rock, Vol. III'' Locations *Raven Rock Temple – Downstairs in a bedroom on the right, at the bottom of a bookshelf on the right (along with Vol. I & II). *The Retching Netch – Downstairs on a bookshelf that is northwest of the bar (along with Vol. I & II). *Raven Rock, Alor House – Downstairs in the right-hand bedroom, on a bookshelf to the right (along with Vol. I & II). *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor – On a stone shelf to the right of the throne (along with Vol. I & II). *Raven Rock, Caerellius House – On a stone shelf next to a table, to the left of the front door (along with Vol. I & II). Contents Forward Raven Rock is one of the more interesting colonies of Morrowind of the last two centuries. So much has happened to this tiny town in such a short amount of time, and so many lives have been affected by it, I felt it necessary to describe its rich history within these volumes. During my research, I lived in Raven Rock for almost three years, and i got to know many of my fellow Dunmer who call Raven Rock their home. I hope that my readers will appreciate the amount of fortitude and perseverance that it must take to endure life in such an inhospitable and untamed land. All was going well in Raven Rock until 4E95, when an attempt on Lleril's life was made without warning. Fortunately, the attack was unsuccessful thanks to the prowess of the Redoran Guard. Under questioning by Captain Modyn Veleth, the assassin was revealed to be Vilur Ulen of House Hlaalu. House Hlaalu had been at odds with House Redoran for years following their removal from the Council of Great Houses. The Hlaalu believe that House Redoran was instrumental in this reorganization, and have held a grudge ever since. Their attempt on Lleril's life was meant to send a message to the Council that House Redoran was not as mighty as they purported to be and that they were truly vulnerable and weak. The Redoran Guard investigated further and discovered that Vilur had been organizing a coup in Raven Rock in an attempt to fully wrest control of the island from Lleril's grasp. Vilur and his conspirators were executed and the coup was quelled. Several recent events have served to solidify the Dunmer people's respect for Lleril Morvayn. In 4E130, the Bulwark began to show its age and threatened to crumble. The councilor elected to use the bulk of his personal fortune to have it repaired. In 4E150, a small force of Argonians landed on Solstheim with the intent of wreaking havoc on the island, and Councilor Morvayn led the charge against them personally. And in 4E170, when the ebony mine finally began to dry up, he drained the remainder of his coffers keeping the people fed. By 4E181, the mine's ebony veins were completely exhausted. Lleril ordered the mine to be shut down, and Raven Rock turned to hunting and fishing for its trade. A few Dunmer families departed Solstheim and returned to the mainland, but most stayed behind. At present, Lleril Morvayn is still ruler of Raven Rock. The Redoran Guard continues to maintain order within the town and the surrounding area, keeping Raven Rock's residents safe, and in line. If even so much as a rumor of dissent reaches Lleril's ears, he has it quashed immediately. He's well aware that there may be a few Hlaalu loyalists still present among her population that would like to see him dead. The future may appear bleak for Raven Rock, but the spirit of its inhabitants will never be broken. Appearances * de:Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band 3 es:Historia de Roca del Cuervo, vol. III fr:Histoire de Corberoc, Vol.3 pl:Historia Kruczej Skały tom III ru:История Вороньей Скалы, том III